finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gogo (Final Fantasy VI)
Gogo is a playable character in Final Fantasy VI. S/he is a secret character, only found in the World of Ruin, and is a skilled Mimic. Development Information In a prerelease version of the game, Gogo could be found in any of the bars in the World of Ruin, disguised as one of the player characters who are not in your active party. He would randomly cycle between the towns based on a timer. If you managed to speak to him with the real character that he is disguised as, he would reveal himself and join your party. The developers felt the quest was too difficult and changed this for the final version of the game.V-Jump issue (in Japanese) Appearance and Personality Gogo wears many layers of clothing. Gogo wears so many, and has his/her face covered so well, that it's unclear who Gogo is, or even what gender. On inspection, it appears that Gogo is wearing a myriad of designs and pieces of clothing which resemble the rest of the cast to varying extents. From what can be seen from the only lines Gogo has when the party meets him/her, Gogo is a master Mime who has seen very little humans since he/she has been inside the Zone Eater, and dislikes being idle from mimicking. However, he/she has shown to have an actual personality besides miming, as he/she has a normal conversation with the party before joining them, as well as having a concern about the world and saving it from Kefka. Story Gogo lives in the stomach of the Zone Eater on Triangle Island. To obtain him/her, the party must let the Zone Eater eat them, where they can head to the room where Gogo awaits. In the ending, Gogo has to mimic Celes Chere as she presses switches, because they open in a set. When they leave the room, Gogo comically falls into a pit, and is not clearly seen on the Airship. This has led to speculation that s/he, along with Shadow, is killed by the collapsing tower; however, s/he does, in fact, escape in the airship with the rest of the party, though s/he is only visible there for a split-second, along with the other secret character Umaro. Identity Who Gogo is, or why s/he even is in this game is left a mystery to the player. There are several theories as to Gogo's identity, such as being one of several characters whose fates after the Apocalypse are unknown. The closest tie to Gogo's origins lie with Setzer's lost love, Darill. You will find that she crashed the Falcon on a small island in the far north of the world, and although the ship was recovered, Darill herself was never found; it is quite possible that this is because she was consumed by a Zone Eater. Others speculate that Gogo is the boss from Final Fantasy V, Famed Mimic Gogo, due to many similarities and that Famed Mimic Gogo threw himself in a dimension portal after the "fight" ended. A less accepted yet still popular theory states that Gogo could in fact be Emperor Gestahl. The idea theorizes that Gestahl survived the fall from the Floating Continent and aids the party in defeating Kefka for reasons of revenge. It also worth noting that Gogo's theme starts very royal or imperialistic and thus it further supports the theory. Equipment and Stats Gogo's stats are subpar in every department, and his/her equips are limited as well. S/he can only equip the daggers and rods that Strago and Relm can equip, flails, and mage equipment. In the GBA version, Gogo gains the Scorpion Tail. Equipment list Weapons Armor Abilities What Gogo lacks in stats and equipment, s/he makes up for in abilities. As a Mime, his/her special ability, [[Mimic (Ability)|'Mimic']], allows him/her to copy the most recent action used by an ally. S/he does so without using MP, having to wait for a charge time to occur, or inputting any special commands, using items, or hoping the right Slot combination comes up. This is also the only way an Esper can be summoned more than once per battle, unless you get very lucky with a Magicite shard. Another aspect of Gogo is that, except for Mimic, his/her command options can be chosen by the player. Any command, including Fight and Item, can be given. The only exceptions are Trance/Revert, Pray, Possess, and Shock. If Gogo accompanies the party into Cyan's Soul and has the Fight command assigned into his/her command list, Fight will be replaced with Magitek during the portion of the dungeon where the party rides Magitek Armor; this is the only time Gogo will ever have access to this command. If the Magic command is given to Gogo, s/he has access to all the spells his/her allies within the active party know; Gogo fighting alone will know no spells whatsoever. Also, in order for Gogo to use his/her Desperation Attack, s/he must be given the Fight command. Musical Themes Gogo's theme is named after himself/herself. It is the theme played inside the Zone Eater, and it is mixed into the ending. Trivia *Gogo is a reference to, or might in fact be the boss of the same name in Final Fantasy V. His/her abilities are also reflecting of the "Mime" job class in the same game, where Mimes have the "Mimic" command, along with three other commands of the player's choosing. *In Final Fantasy IX, Gogo is mentioned in the description for the "Mini-Brahne" figurine, as well as the "Magical Fingertip" description. *Gogo's Desperation Attack, Punishing Meteor, is a further reference to the Final Fantasy V fight with Famed Mimic Gogo. If you failed to "Mimic" Gogo (I.E., doing anything but idling, same as Gogo), then he would "punish" the party for their failure by attacking, his strongest attack being triplecasting Meteor if you reduced him to critical HP. References External links *Gogo at Caves of Narshe Category:Final Fantasy VI Player Characters Category:Secret Characters Category:Mimes